You, Me, and Mistletoe
by nekotenshihime
Summary: The Titans have enjoyed a nice break from crime fighting, but they have another "battle" of sorts to deal with. It is a battle of and for love- one of the hardest emotions to understand. For Raven and Beast Boy it won't be easy, but perhaps they can get some help from a familiar green plant.


_**Hello all! This is nekotenshi-hime once again with another story! I know it has been a while since I have updated and I wanted to apologize for that.  
>College, attempting to graduate, the ever infamous Writer's Block, and other things in my life have not been so kind to let me update my work. For anyone that is still interested in "The Truth" I have not given up on it. I actually have a possibly good idea to help move it along but I will give more details when I come back to it.<br>Now without further ado, please enjoy this story idea from Lunar Silver, and I suppose this would be number 3 in the series of stories Lunar Silver has given me plus there will be a squeal to this one- not sure when I will get it finished but I do hope it will be soon as well as for "The Truth".  
>Please do me a favor and leave a review at the end. It really helps to encourage me to keep writing! <strong>_

**_A big thank you to anyone who does review or follow, including Chinaluv and Leaf Ranger for your support as well! So here it is, please enjoy!_**

You, Me, and Mistletoe

Beast Boy was staring outside the wide window in the Titans living room. Cyborg was pulling a fresh smoked ham from the oven, glazed over with honey, and pineapples swimming in a mouthwatering broth. Robin stood next to the oven licking his lips watching the raisin swirl cinnamon bread rising. Meanwhile Starfire was once again mixing an alien concoction in a bowl. Beast Boy smiled at the warm aromas swirling around the kitchen.

He turned his head to stare at the doors leading to their bedrooms. The sun's warm rays were shining through the living room. Beast Boy chuckled hearing Robin and Cyborg argue over the cooking times for bread vs. meats, Starfire tried to help by offering her strange violet-orange "pudding" but Cyborg and Robin shuddered.

"And no one noticed my veggie casserole behind Robin's bread. I think I finally found a veggie dish that everyone can agree on." Beast Boy spun around on the couch when he heard Starfire walk up with her strange pudding.

"Excuse me Beast Boy" Starfire smiled with the spoon stuck in the bowl. "I believe my pudding will add a nice tart and sweet flavor to our coming dinner feast. Do you think Raven will enjoy my pudding? I attempted to add in fresh fruit and the sour cream. I also heard that adding a fresh sprig of an herb will make certain dishes taste better."

Beast Boy sighed, "Um, Star I don't mean to burst your bubble, but that is not an herb. Well it is not an herb you are supposed to eat. That is a mistletoe. It's for Christmas. Have you heard about mistletoe?"

Starfire tilted her head to the side. Robin glanced at Starfire and seeing the green herb on top of her pudding walked over. He gave a sheepish grin- he had not thought about telling Starfire about mistletoe at least not until Christmas and it was May right now.

"Sorry Starfire, I meant to tell you about that. You see there's a tradition about mistletoe. You are supposed to…hang it over…a door or somewhere and….wait for a … special person… and when that person gets….under the mistletoe… you, uh… that's when… Beast Boy help me out here!"

Cyborg and Beast Boy laughed as Robin stuttered about what couples do with mistletoe. So they decided to throw him a lifesaver. "You kiss the boy or girl you want under the mistletoe Star."

"Oh I see! That sounds wonderful! But must you wait until the Christmas for the kissing under the mistletoe?"

"You can but I guess you don't have to wait until Christmas," Robin muttered. While Cyborg was patting Robin on the back, Beast Boy swiped the mistletoe from the top of Star's pudding. Starfire looked down and saw her herb was missing, she decided that because it was not edible she shrugged. Beast Boy smirked feeling the plant cupped in his hand.

**_This will make a wonderful surprise for my special one. _**

Raven woke up rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She frowned a little trying to remember her dream. All that was really clear in her mind was, a vague shadow holding a small furry box that glowed with a light from inside, but she could not see what was inside. She just felt she had to get to the shadow holding the box. Speaking of small boxes holding secrets she was reminded of what happened during the Valentine's dance.

**_Beast Boy I am still trying to figure out what you were doing that night. Why were you so worried about Robin and Cyborg with a camera? Who knew he was such a good dancer? Not to mention hearing about his past and his parents- I feel bad for ever teasing him about being such a baby. Okay Raven when did you actually start looking forward to Beast Boy teasing you? That was always the most annoying thing about him… Then again, he has been acting pretty mature lately… … Raven what are you thinking? Do you want Beast Boy to…to…to…! Ah, I can't finish that thought!_**

Raven gripped her black cover in her fists. Her lips puckered at a simple but scary image: Beast Boy holding a bouquet of flowers in all kinds of silvers, reds, dark blues, just the kind of colors she likes. He would stand there with a slight smirk or even worse a big grin and say something annoyingly cute, like "Good afternoon my dark angel. I thought these flowers would add just the right amount of color to your room, may I come in?" Raven would stutter and hold the flowers lose to her face to hide her growing blush…then what? Beast Boy and her alone in her room…? What happens next?

A knock at the door startled Raven out of her thoughts. **_Oh please tell me it's Starfire or Cyborg! If that is Beast Boy I…I…don't know what I'll do…! _**

Before Raven can work up her courage to put on her usual disinterested "face" a loud alarm sounds throughout the tower. Relieved past words she hurries around the person standing in her doorway looking kind of startled, but Raven does not notice who it is. She also did not notice the palm-sized green sprig of mistletoe fall into her hood. Raven's visitor groaned a little for not accomplishing his goal, but then a small smirk crossed his lips.

**_Maybe I can make this work. _**

Robin gathered his friends in the living room as a large screen dropped down in front of their large screen T.V. in the living room. Somewhere downtown a thief was stealing paintings that appeared to be quite expensive. Robin's familiar call to action echoed around the empty kitchen as their delicious food was now forced to wait until their return.

Cyborg's driving took them around a construction site, down side alleys, and finally they ended up in a seemingly abandoned part of Jump City. There were half-finished buildings covered by plastic and surrounded by cement mixers, large piles of planks of wood ready to be cut, and a lonely looking crane. They jumped out of the T-Car ready for battle. Starfire held Robin close to her as she flew into the nearest building; using the fluttering plastic as camouflage. Cyborg ran around to the crane and sat in the cockpit grinning like a little boy who was given a pick-up truck for Christmas. This left Raven with the last member of the Titans who for some reason would not stop stealing glances at her or smiling as if being with her was the most amazing thing in the entire world.

"Beast Boy, stop staring at me like that," Raven muttered while she crouched behind a pile of uneven cut planks of wood. Beast Boy just grinned the wind was blowing Raven's hair from behind her and Beast Boy marveled at how the sun lit up that particular shade of blue that was all Raven. Not to mention her eyes seemed to glow from behind the curtain of her hair.

He reached up to push some of her hair down and Raven felt sure her heart would thump into her brain and she would fain from lack of oxygen to her brain. **_How many times has he looked at me and I would just look away annoyed? Now he brushes a few strands of my hair down and my heart goes into a sprint? Calm down heart! This will get us nowhere! Happy and Love stop doing a dance in my head about "Kiss the Boy" from the Little Mermaid…!_**

****A sudden shout from Starfire forced Beast Boy to let Raven's hair slip from his fingers. A cloud of grenades was headed straight for them. Beast Boy thought they looked familiar but getting Raven was more important. With a wide grin that made Raven feel quite hot yet also as if she had ants crawling down her shirt, Beast Boy scooped up Raven bridal style, jumped into the air before shifting into a tiger and landing on top of the crane.

Cyborg grinned too, "Hey love birds! It's Red X and I have no idea what he wants with those paintings but you two mind coming back to earth and helping out? Those grenades almost made you love birds permanently, like statues!"

"Thanks for the tip Cyborg," Raven said while shaking her head at Beast Boy. Starfire's bolts were heard close by. Red X was dancing around Starfire yet somehow keeping Robin from getting closer. Starfire pouted and Red X blew a kiss at her. Starfire blushed but Robin growled. Robin leaped into the air, somersaulted over the side of the building, intent on kicking Red X in the head. Red X knew this was coming so he spun around Robin's aerial kick, he grabbed Robin's leg and twisted him to the right so Robin lost his balance and crashed into the ground.

Red X walked up to Starfire and then he…_kissed _Starfire!

"What…how…when… why?!" Robin stuttered in shock. Cyborg drove his borrowed crane and almost picked up Red X with the claw. Unfortunate for Cyborg, Red X stuck his metal staff into the joint that connects the "arm" to the rest of the crane. When the crane began to smoke and spark Cyborg was forced to jump clear.

Robin lunged for Red X but his annoyance was not helping his focus.

"What's the matter bird boy? Are you mad I stole a kiss from your girlfriend?" Red X taunted while dodging a roundhouse kick. "Or are you mad because I was the first to kiss her? If you think you can do a better job please by all means try! I wonder who is the better kisser me or you. Starfire what do you think?"

Starfire blushed shaking her head. Before Red X could comment a loud growl was heard from Beast Boy. Robin groaned and Cyborg looked a little scared. Starfire flew to her friend and half dragged her away. Somehow Adonis had sneaked up on all of them. At first he had been loading the stolen pictures- which upon closer inspection were all romantic scenes of some kind, into another car, he was tackled to the ground by an angered green raptor.

A small green "herb" floated over Robin's head. Red X grinned as a delicious idea occurred to him. He scooted up to Starfire and swept his left hand behind her back. Starfire held on to his shoulder to keep from falling and Red X leaned in for another kiss. Robin gritted his teeth and pushed Red X backwards. This made Starfire stumble and fall forward, so now Starfire and Red X were _kissing again_!

"Get your armored lips off my girlfriend!"

Cyborg gasped but he had to move as Adonis came crashing next to him. Cyborg was not sure who needed his help, Red X or his friends. He was not going to help Adonis. Beast Boy charged at him as a tiger again- slashing and tearing at his bright red armor. Raven floated off to the side a little stunned. Beast Boy had called her "my mate"; he said "she is mine" and no one else can have her! Now normally that would so possessive to her that she would probably smack Beast Boy for even suggesting it. Ever since the Valentine's dance, Beast Boy was more sweet and affectionate than anything, she actually found herself smiling at his jokes instead of rolling her eyes, and the strangest of all: she liked to be around him…

Robin and Red X were scrambling in the dirt trying to immobilize the other with various headlocks and submission moves. Starfire glanced up to see the sprig of kissing floating just above her head, she reached up to grab it. It was carried away by a breeze right over Adonis' head. Adonis pushed Beast Boy away with a hard shove into his neck. Beast Boy whimpered as his air was cut off. Raven backed away from Adonis. She did not like the look in his eyes.

"Well now that the green boy is out of the way, what's say you and me retire to a more private spot and continue our little courtship, my dear Raven?"

Raven choked on her scathing retort she wanted to scream no, but nothing came out. Raven slipped through a shadow and appeared next to Beast Boy. She healed his throat and the minor scratches on his chest and arms. Beast Boy growled in an primal almost territorial way that sent shivers down Raven's spine, yet she found she couldn't be afraid of him- if anything the growling made her want to comfort him more.

"Oh look Raven, I'm under a mistletoe. You know what that means."

Raven's eyes glowed scarlet for a moment before she told Rage to hold on. Her other emotions were in a panic to not kiss Adonis, anything but that! Raven thought, **_now girls let's not be rude. If he wants a kiss then let's give him a kiss. _**All her emotions screamed out "What?!"

Beast Boy snarled in rage at Adonis especially when Raven slowly walked up to him. Red X, Robin and Cyborg leapt on top of him holding him down like a dog-pile to keep Beast Boy in place. Adonis closed his eyes and puckered his lips. Raven closed her eyes as well and just when the boys felt their grip on Beast Boy slipping a loud whistling sound was heard followed by a solid pain-filled grunt. But they were really shocked by what she said next.

"The only person allowed to kiss me is Beast Boy. Now get those disgusting lips away from me, because the only kiss you're ever going to get is from another prisoner's fists."

With a surge of strength Beast Boy squirmed from under the others and spun Raven around in a circle.

"Do you know how bad I want to kiss you right now?" Beast Boy asked in a low deep whisper.

How Raven found the strength to answer she would never know but she replied in one word, "Later". Beast Boy made a growling purr in the back of his throat. Then they heard another pain filled grunt.

Robin was standing over Red X while holding Starfire closer to him one arm wrapped around her waist.

"I don't ever want to see you kissing my girlfriend again, you understand me, X?"

Red X actually chuckled. "I heard you loud and clear. Hey Princess he's a good guy, do me a favor and don't let him go- no matter how stubborn he is. Oh and Cyborg, you better get to that school and find that beauty of a DJ; you should know she is quite a rare find."

Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire stood silently in shock at Red X's words. They asked, "How do you know all that?"

"That's my little secret. Oh and Raven?"

"Yes?"

"Do, me a nice favor and take care of the tofu-lover, okay? He may be annoying but he's got a big heart."

Police sirens were heard a few minutes later. Red X had once again disappeared, but Adonis had been knocked out cold. Cyborg got a pleasant surprise, Samantha was sitting in the passenger's seat of the lead police car. She waved to him and Cyborg blushed. He walked up to the car and Samantha stepped out in a light orange halter top, with a white short-sleeved lace sweater that ended just above her chest, her dark blue knee- length skirt completed her outfit. Needless to say Cyborg had to keep from drooling in front of Sam's mom- who while reading Adonis' rights was staring at her daughter and Cyborg in a very nerve-wracking manner.

"Mom this is my friend Cyborg. He is a member of the famous Teen Titans. You remember he helped me DJ for the Valentine's Day dance at the school?" Sam replied with a nervous chuckle.

Her mother shared her wavy dark hair and storm colored eyes. Cyborg found it easy to imagine what Sam would look like when she was older. Sam's mother looked Cyborg up and down. She tapped her chin and walked around Cyborg in a circle. Sam reached for his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, Cyborg couldn't help but smile.

"Well young man I want you to understand the rules for my princess Sammy. First of all I am Ms. Tanya or Mrs. Quinn to you. Second of all, my husband Mr. Quinn is an instructor at a local martial arts dojo so make no mistake he knows how to kick butt- and I know mechanics, so don't go getting any ideas. Third and most important, if I found you have hurt or disrespected her in any way; be it emotional, physical, or mental- a jail cell will look Paradise compared to me. And my husband has a scary protective temper when it involves our Princess. So as long as you respect her, treasure her, and above all love her…"

Sam glanced up at her mom's face but she was too nervous to hold her mom's look. Her mom continued, "I see no reason why you cannot get to know each other better."

Another officer walked up to Ms. Tanya and said, "I hate to interrupt, Captain Quinn but we believe we have located the lair of the one responsible for these strange "Cupid" attacks on super-teens as well as non-super citizens."

"Well who is it?"

"Someone who is calling themselves the "Love Doctor". The Love Doctor apparently uses mistletoe as a weapon to make random people fall in love with the first person they see. It is quite odd to say the least. The last I heard we have this so-called doctor cornered in front of City Hall. We await your orders."

Captain Quinn took another look at Cyborg and her daughter before pulling out her walkie talkie and giving her orders. Sam breathed a sigh of relief. Cyborg looked like he was going to pass out any second.

"I think that went quite well."

"I'm…g-glad you t-think s-so."

"We're not out of the woods yet. Now you have to meet my dad."

"Someone remind me, am I bullet proof?"

Sam laughed in short bursts and this made Cyborg relax more than ever. He looked around for his friends and found Robin holding Starfire close to him, while glaring daggers at Red X who was laughing as he flipped away on rooftops. Beast Boy was still growling at Adonis but luckily he was in the back of a police car and he could not get out. Raven kept staring at Beast Boy like he was the most interesting puzzle she would ever find.

"Robin can we go home now?" Beast Boy asked.

"Sure B.B. we can go home now."

Cyborg shuffled his feet and stared at the ground. Sammy giggled and leaned on the tips of her toes to kiss Cyborg's cheek. Starfire sighed, Robin tried to hide his laugh behind a cough, Raven flipped up her hood to hide her growing blush, and Beast Boy just smiled.

"I'll see you later, Sparky," Sam said leaving poor Cyborg speechless. He waved good-bye to her as Captain Quinn returned with a satisfied grin on her face. Cyborg walked backwards so he wouldn't have to stop looking at Sam but then he ran into a pole and his friends all laughed.

"Cyborg you should be more careful where you walk," Beast Boy said.

"Like you wouldn't do the same thing with Raven, hardy, har-har. Now don't we have cooking to get back to?"

Once they got home Raven cloaked herself in shadows to reappear in the safety of her room. She could not quite work up the courage to talk to Beast Boy right now. **_How can I feel so brave one minute and then he gets around me and I go all weak-kneed? It's not fair! Why do emotions have to be so complicated!? _**

Love, Happy, Brave, and Smart just shook their heads. Poor, poor Raven. When would she understand it was okay to love Beast Boy? It was okay if she was nervous and kind of scared? Starfire and Robin would act the same way if Robin ever told her how he really felt; it was so obvious Raven wondered what was taking him so long?

Desire and Rage were muttering in a corner about how to get Raven to open up. Timid tried to remind them that Raven has a lot of fear and insecurity from the _creature _that called himself her _father _they had to be patient with her. Rage mumbled, "If she wasn't such a scaredy canary then maybe we could get somewhere with Beast Boy. Personally I'd like the opportunity to get to know Beast much more intimately. Don't you agree Desire?"

"Oh yes I do but do not forget Garfield."

"I can't forget him, Love and Happy wouldn't let me. I'm not like Lazy."

**_"_****_What in the world are you girls talking about?"_**

"You're blossoming relationship with Garfield what else? Or did you forget Raven what you said at the dance in February?" they replied with mischievous twinkles in their eyes. Raven rolled her eyes. Was it really as simple as they were making it out? Would confessing to Garfield again make everything better?

A knock on her door forced Raven to put her mental debate on hold. The door slid open to reveal two things. One was her green teammate holding a tray of warm food and a bright comforting smile. The other thing was a little more unexpected. The little sprig of mistletoe was somehow floating in the air right above Garfield's head.

Garfield scratched the back of his leg with his foot. Raven noticed he was wearing a button down forest green shirt with light brown dress pants. Raven had a sudden urge to change out of her uniform into something more comfortable. But there was no way she could invite Garfield into her room and change her clothes….or could she?

"Um, you know Raven I had a real nice plan for dinner and maybe a movie just for you. I was going to be as romantic as possible. I was even going to fix you breakfast in bed with all your favorites! But it looks like those plans got ruined before they could even start. So I thought the next best thing I could do was give you dinner on a silver platter…and also, hope for…a kiss…from that mistletoe….hanging over my head…but I guess I blew it…. I am sorry Rae."

Before Garfield could move away Raven tugged on the tray. She looked up at the mistletoe and peeking up at him from under her eyelashes, "Who says we can't still do dinner and a movie?"

"You mean it Raven?"

Raven gulped for a minute and then in full view of her friends who had failed to not look like they were eavesdropping, as they walked down the hallway, she did the most surprising thing they had ever seen.

"Well don't let the mistletoe go to waste Garfield. Go ahead, kiss me, or better yet…" Raven trailed off. She used her magic to teleport the food onto her bed and then she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him on the lips. Garfield gasped allowing Raven's tongue to play in his mouth. Garfield purred with delight and held Raven closer.

When they broke apart for air the boys had their jaws on the floor. Starfire was wiping her eyes to keep from crying. But Raven was not done yet. She looked into Garfield's eyes shining with love and said loud enough for them all to hear, "I love you Beast Boy."

"I love you too my angel of the night, my one and only Raven."

Beast Boy pushed Raven into the room still kissing her and Robin and Cyborg were still trying to pick up their jaws. Starfire was now crying the happiest tears yet and she had the most beautiful smile Robin had ever seen. Cyborg tip-toed down the hall plucking the mistletoe out of the air.

Robin finally found his voice and asked, "What are you going to do with that?"

Cyborg glanced at the closed door and thought for a minute. Then he turned back to Robin and Starfire.

"Hey if this mistletoe can get Raven to tell all of us including B.B. how she feels, then I got to try it. Maybe some Christmas magic will rub off on me and Sam's parents won't kill me when I ask their daughter on a date…tonight." Cyborg trotted back to his room to make a phone call. It was very lucky for him that Sam had written her number on his hand before they left for home. Which left Robin and Starfire standing against the wall just outside Raven's room.

"Robin?"

"Yes Starfire?"

"If the Tower will be empty tonight or our friends will be otherwise occupied… could we perhaps partake of the lip contact…together…just the two…of us?"

"Starfire I would…really…enjoy your, um, company." Robin held Starfire's hand as he led the way back to the living room. Maybe Cyborg was right, maybe there was some magic in that little sprig of mistletoe.


End file.
